PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES
by Violeta Cullen Black
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en un parque de diversiones donde pasan todo el dia junto con sus amigos Jasper y Alice. Algun malentendido pero al final todo termina bien. ONE-SHOOT algo largo pero leanlo


**EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**Bella POV**

-¡No Alice!

-¡Bella! Te lo estoy pidiendo porfavor, yo ¿cuándo te eh fallado?

Alice intentaba convenserme de no entrar a clases pero yo tenia que entregar mucha tarea y por nada del mundo me iba a arriesgar a reprobar.

-Alice no quiero, tengo que entrar a mis clases… Hice toda la tarea como para no entregarla.

-Ah ya veo el problema

-Gracias por entenderme

-Si te entiendo Isabella, entiendo que prefieres tener tus super notas antes de ayudar a tu mejor amiga… - Hay ya iba a empezar con sus melodramas

-Alice…

-No no te preocupes total, yo siempre te hago lo mismo ¿no?, siempre que necesitas mi ayuda no ¡ESTOY AHÍ PARA TI!

-Alice no seas dramatica claro que se que siempre que te necesito cuento contigo… - Osh de seguro me ibe a arrepentir por lo que venia – Ok Alice vamonos.

-AHHHHH! Gracias Bella te juro que no te arrepentiras quien quita y terminas ligandote al primo de Jasper

-No Alice bien sabes que a mi el que me gusta es Jacob y ninguno me gustará mas que el

-Ash ni me hables de ese perro mejor hay que poner musica – Jacob era mi ex novio pero a Alice no le caia bien ya que el me maltrataba mucho y me ponia el cuerno cada vez que el queria así que me arme de valor y lo corte pero aun lo seguia queriendo por mas que quisiera olvidarlo.

-Ya llegamos Bella haber ¿Cómo me veo?

-Alice medio camino te he venido diciendo que te ves muy bien

-Hay Bella esque queria estar segura de que no soy la unica que me ve hermosa – Rodé los ojos

-Vaya pero si lo bueno es que no vino mi amiga egocentrica, que si no…

-Ya ya Bella vamonos que vamos retrasadas.

Corrimos lo más rapido que Alice pudo jalonearme. Cuando Alice y Jasper se vieron, se lanzaron a sus brazos. Yo me quede totalmente excluida y me senti bastante rara.

-Jasper ¿y tu primo? – Preguntó Alice al notar mi incomodidad.

-Aquí estoy – escuche una voz detrás de mi y cuando voltee vi a un perfecto hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos de un tono verde, su piel era totalmente blanca. Todo un Adonis – Mi nombre es Eward Cullen – Dijó y estiró la mano hacia mi dirección

-Bella… Isabella Swan pero puedes decirme Bella – Dije y al momento de juntar su mano con la mia un estremesimiento inexplicable recorrio mi cuerpo.

- Ok Bella

-Bueno vamos a divertirnos – dijo Alice tomando a Jasper y se fueron sin esperarnos

-Vaya que bueno que veniste, no imagino haberme quedado solo o entre esos dos enamorados – Dijo Edward sonriendo de una manera torcida.

-En ese caso que bueno que tu tambien veniste.

-Bien ¿Que quieres hacer Bella?

-mmm me gustaria subirme a … - Antes de poder contestar mi telefono sonó – _Hola amiga que me deja tirada con el chico más guapo que han visto mis ojos_ – dije segura de que Edward no podria oirme.

_-Entonces yo diria que estamos a mano por haberte traido ¿no lo crees?_

_-No Alice, la perfeccion de este chico me deja totalmente petrificada no podria contestar con mas que la cabeza porque la voz se me quebraria._

_-No seas payasa Bella y bueno vente aquí a la casa de los sustos Jasper y yo les apartamos el lugar_

_-Payasa tu, respetame que soy mayor que tu_

_-Isabella! Eres mayor que yo por unos cuantos dias y unos cuantos metros nada más._

_-Da igual pequeña duendecilla vamos para allá bye te quiero… _Bien Edward, tenemos que ir a la casa de los sustos con Alice y Jasper nos estan esperando.

-De acuerdo – Tomó mi mano y fuimos directo hacia Alice y Jasper.

Cuando llegamos nos formamos ycomo Alice y Jasper estaban en su platica, Edward y yo platicamos un buen rato mientras avanzaba la fila. Realmente la vida de Edward me parecia bastante interesante y creo que me hubiera gustado mas si hubiera puesto un poquito mas de atencion en vez de estar viendo sus ojos y su boca. Me reprendi por no concentrarme bien en nuestra platica. De repente mi telefono sonó.Era...

_-¿Qué quieres Jacob?_

_-No me vas a preguntar ¿Cómo estoy? Muy bien ¿y tu? Veo que te estas divirtiendo pero me pareceria mejor que nos divirtieramos juntos asi que… ¿Qué te parece si me apartas un lugar en la fila?_

_-¿Qué…? - _Antes de poder terminar me habia colgado.

-¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Edward. Solo asenti con la cabeza

-Bueno ¿En que nos quedamos? A sí, entonces sabes tocar muy bien el piano…

-Si, si quieres algun dia ven a mi casa y te compondre una canción solo para ti – Dijo tomandome de la barbilla. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Pude sentir su respiracion cerca de la mia. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centimetros…

-Gracias por apartarme el lugar mi amor.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí Jacob?

-Pero que grosera ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiguito? – Escuché un rechinido de dientes y miré a Edward que no dejaba de ver a Jacob con rabia.

-Me llamó Edward y al parecer Bella no quiere que estes aquí asi que te pido amablemente que te largues de aquí y si quieres entrar a la _casa de los sustos_ se considerado y formate.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Maldita sanguijuela tu no me puedes correr del lado de mi novia en todo caso el que sale sobrando aquí eres tu – Edward me miró con confusion en su cara despues de las palabras de Jacob.

-¿Es tu novio Bella?

-Eh yo… - Antes de poder continuar Alice empezó a girtar.

-JACOB BLACK! ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Largate maldito perro o ya veras como te va a ir si sigues molestando a ti nadie te invito.

-Vaya trajiste a tu mini duende pero veo que se te olvidaron los besos que nos dabamos Alice que rapido te olvidas de esos momentos por algo son amigas tu y Bella que facil se les olvidan las cosas… Por suerte yo las tengo guardadas en mi cabeza las dos son igual de faciles… - Antes de que Jacob pudiera decir algo más Jasper enfurecio y se lo agarró a golpes y Edward no se quedo atrás pero yo no ponia mucha atencion en la pelea. Yo estaba en shok por lo que Jacob acababa de decir de Alice y el.

-Bella…

-Callate Alice, no quiero escucharte. No lo puedo creer tu sabías que Jacob era lo que más queria.

-Si Bella pero no paso asi como el quiere que tu creas. Dejame explicar que fue lo que sucedió recuerda que dijimos _mejores amigas para siempre nunca nadie nos puede separar._

-De acuerdo explicame como fue que dejaste de ser mi amiga- dije llorando.

**Alice POV**

No me gustaba ver a mi mejor amiga llorando y menos por un malentendido.

-Bella eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo, sabes que jamas te traicionaria y menos por ese que no vale la pena. Tambien sabes que yo siempre eh querido a Jasper.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada de lo que crees, lo que paso fue que…

**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=FLASHBACK =**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**

**-Ahí estas perro. Te estaba buscando**

**-Pues no busques mas presiosura aquí me tienes **

**-Ja-ja. No estoy de humor para tus jueguitos Jacob. Vengo para decirte que dejes de molestar a Bella si sigues persiguiendola te vas a arrepentir. Tu no me conoces enojada y creo que no me quieres ver asi ¿Verdad?**

**-No lo se, me da curiosidad – El muy… Jacob se me acerco y me besó a la fuerza. Hice lo que pude para soltarme pero malinterpreto mis arañasos y jaladas de sus cabellos. El beso se hizo mas intenso (de su parte; porque de mi parte no habia mas que asco). Asi que hice lo que nunca fallaba… le di un rodillaso en su…**

**-Eres un idiota no te me vuelvas a acercar ni a mi ni a Bella porque te mato.**

**Y despues de salir corriendo fui a buscar a Bella, tenía que contarle pero justo en ese momento sonó mi celular.**

_**-hola Jasper ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**-Bien bueno queria invitarte al parque de diversiones… mi primo Edward esta de visita y me gustaria que lo conocieras.**_

_**-Me parece bien pero Jasper me gustaria llevar a bella para que se distraiga y deje de pensar en el idiota de Jacob…**_

_**-Esta bien Alice lo que tu pidas te vere ahí.Ciao.(CHAO)**_

_**-Bye **_

**-¿A donde vas a llevar a Bella para que deje de pensar en mi? – me preguntó Jacob cuando colgue el telefono. Me sobresalte porque no habia sentido su presencia.**

**-¿No sabias que es de mala educacion escuchar conversaciones agenas? **

**-¿No sabias que es de tontos contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta?**

**-Eres un idiota – dije y salí corriendo.**

**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**

**-**Bella dime que me crees porfavor te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Ok Alice perdon me dolio haber creido que… bueno, eso, no por el idiota de Jacob sino por que me dolia pensar en perder a mi unica amiga– no puede evitar dejar escapar una lagrima y me lance a los brazos de Bella.

**Bella POV**

Era un alivio saber que Alice jamas me iba a traicionar amaba a mi amiga y en verdad me doleria mucho perderla. Me solte de su abrazo cuando recorde que Edward, Jasper y Jacob estaban peleando.

-Chicos dejenlo. No vale la pena.

-Sueltenme idiotas – dijo Jacob en cuanto lo soltaron y salio corriendo. Nos miramos entre todos y nos atacamos de la risa.

Seguimos platicando y cuando fue nuestro turno de entrar a la casa me toco sentarme alado de Edward. Realmente me dio mucho miedo. No es que fuera una miedosa es solo que… Ok de acuerdo soy una cobarde y al parecer Edward lo notó, solto una carcajada y me abrazó. En sus brazos me sentia segura me acurruque a su lado y nada me dio miedo. Es como si él parara todos mis miedos.

Cuando salimos del parque de dieversiones Edward se ofrecio a llevarme a mi casa. Y no me negue.

- Edward tu me habias prometido componer una cancion solo para mi.

-Y lo voy a cumplir

Me dejo en mi casa despues de intercambiar numeros subi a mi cuarto y suspiré jamas olvidaria este dia fue de lo mejor a pesar de que ocurrieron algunos problemas todo estaba bien.

Paso un mes y Edward se habia inscrito en nuestro colegio, eramos muy buenos amigos y nos la pasabamos juntos casi todo el tiempo menos en las clases donde nuestros horarios solo coincidian en una que otra materia.

Estaba en el aula de biologia preocupada porque no habia visto a Edward en todo el dia y aun no llegaba. Suspire.

-Buenas tardes profesor, me podria permitir a Isabella Swan. La buscan en la direccion – dijo un joven que se habia asomado al salon.

-Por supuesto, señorita Swan creo que la necesitan.

Sali con la duda en la cara ya que no sabía para que me necesitaban. ¡O no! talvez me iban a regañar por meterme con Alice en los vestidores de hombres. Esta me las iba a pagar Alice, despues de todo yo no queria. _Hay no te hagas la santa bien que querias. _

-No no es cierto yo no queria…

-¿No querias que? – me pregunto el chico que estaba a lado de mi.

-No em, ¿No sabes para que me necesitan?

-Si pero no te esperan en la direccion. Tienes que ir al cuarto de musica.

-¿Qué…? – No pude terminar por que el joven salio corriendo

Me dirigia al cuarto de musica cuando escuche una hermosa melodia. Cuando entre Edward estaba tocando y me impresiono lo bien que lo hacia. Me sente a su lado mientras veia como sus dedos recorrian suabemente las teclas.

-¿Te gustó? – Preguntó cuando termino de interpretar su melodia

-Como no me vas a gustar si eres hermoso – pensé

-Bella tu tambien eres hermosa pero yo hablaba de la canción, tu canción – mis mejillas ardian cuando me di cuenta que me habia leido la mente.

-A si tambien es muy hermosa pero deja de leer mi mente porfavor no es agradable que ni en tu cabeza puedas tener privacidad – solto una de sus hermosas carcajadas.

-¿de que hablas? Yo no leo mentes una cosa es que alguien lea mentes y otra es que otro alguien piense en voz alta – la sangre volvio a subir a mi cabeza y me escondi en su pecho.

El tomó mi barbilla y hacerco su rostro al mio

-Bella me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si tu… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Edward tu tambien me gustas mucho y sí, sí quiero ser tu novia

Me acerco mas a el me nos besamos. No fue un beso comun y corriente, no fue un beso lleno de amor, dulzura, de necesidad, necesitaba a Edward y no lo iba a dejar ir pues por mas egoista que pudiera sonar el era mio y yo suya y nadie lo iba a cambiar.

-Te amo Edward

-Te amo Bella

**Hey espero que les haya gustado. Creo que si me inspire un poco bueno un mucho pero lo siento si les da flojera leer tanto (lo digo por las flojas de mis amigas). Y pues si les gusto mi historia no solo la agreguen a favoritos porfavor lo unico que les pido es un review si quieren solo ponganle una carita feliz: D si les gusto o una carita asustada D: sii no les gusto y quieren que deje de escribir y mejor busque otro pasatiempos. No mejor si no les gusto solo no dejen nada y ya no tienen que ser tan crueles.**

**Bueno las quiero y nos seguiremos leyendo a por cierto la historia va dedicada… M&J**

**¿Meresco review?**


End file.
